Two's Company, But Three's a Crowd-A Happy Tree Friends FanFiction
by Unknown-Renegade
Summary: In Chapter 1 of this story, Flippy faces trouble. Various types of trouble. Not really much to explain. Read and I hope you enjoy! :D


Flippy P.O.V

I laid awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling with slightly drowsy eyes. My two windows in my room shone in moonlight and faint fluorescent lighting from the street lamps lit up down the block. The lights weren't what kept me up, no. Maybe it was the nightmares, maybe something else. Even I wasn't too sure.

The clock by my bedside on my nightstand read 1:03 in bright, red numbers, as it was a digital clock. The lamp next to it was turned off, the light bulb void of any type of energy at the moment. I shifted in my spot, laying on my side now, thinking intently on something. Again, what, I wasn't too sure. My head was messed and muddled up, and I wasn't too sure about anything.

My military cap hung about half a foot above my head, hanging off of the top of the pole that was attached to the headboard of my bed. My dog tags also hung in shining silver just below the cap, the two items sharing the spot together. I ran my pale fingers back through my darkish green hair, stifling a sigh. A black, apparently tight-fitting muscle shirt hung onto my upper body, my lower body, such as the waist and down, was covered in my army pants, the material plagued with the familiar camouflaged green spots that everyone recognized as military wear, sometimes, at least. A pair of black, cleated boots stood at the foot of the bed, and my jacket-which was also cloaked in the green camouflage-hung on a hook in the bedroom door.

I snorted to myself, laying my arm over my eyes, trying to see if more darkness would soothe my eyes and get me to succumb to the dreams, well, nightmares, that awaited me deep in my consciousness.

Nope, not working.

Seeing this as futile, I let my arm drop to the side and droop over the side of the bed. I groaned softly with annoyance, suddenly finding myself bored. After a few, long minutes of consideration, I decided to head out for a nightly walk. So, I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, slipping on my boots and grabbing my jacket, putting it on myself and adjusting it before grabbing my hat and my dog tags, sliding the necklace around my neck, and placing the cap snugly on my head, just the way I liked it. Then, I proceeded to open my bedroom door, grabbed my house keys, and went downstairs and out the door, shutting it and locking it behind me. I then stepped off the porch and onto the sidewalk, and started my venturing.

After about half an hour, I found myself strolling down the sidewalks with ease deep within downtown, most lights in stores shut off, but a few stayed on, as well as the streetlamps and the ever-present cars zooming up and down the roads, their bright headlights zipping by. I really didn't seem bothered at all, in fact, I felt easier than I usually had in days.

Somewhere in the far distance, I heard an alarm-a store alarm-go off, and I squinted, running towards the sound, trying to see.

I saw two identical looking figures that looked familiar to me, heaving all kinds of bags and items I couldn't make out at this distance. I as I got closer, I recognized the figures, and only slightly smirked. It was Lifty and Shifty, the two identical twins that find and steal nearly everything they see to cause trouble. I softly chuckled to myself-the two were only doing what they usually did, committing a robbery or stealing. I was never really bothered by that. In fact, they were pretty good friends. That is, when they weren't stealing from me at least.

My amused smile soon became a frown as I saw a blue-haired boy about my age fly down and land in front of the two twins, a red mask over his face to where only his eyes poked out from it. I narrowed my eyes, growling.

Splendid.

Damn it! I thought I had killed this annoying bastard not too long ago. But then again, no one stayed dead for long in this world, as I had nearly forgotten. I let out a snarl, then choked it back, realizing that I hadn't intended to do it. No, it was my other side, and I didn't want it to come out. Not now. Not really ever, anyways. But I started my approach. I wasn't going to let Splendid mess with my friends. "Hey, Splendid!" I called out, quietly, silently, approaching behind him, but throwing my voice so it seemed father away. The boy seemed to tense and he turned around, only to get my fist as a greeting as it rammed into the side of the face, and I sent him astray.

Looking at the twins, I said "Run!" hastily. They nodded in unison and scampered away with their stuff. I smirked with pride, and then yelled out as a foot slammed into my stomach, and I tumbled a few steps, glaring at the so-called 'superhero', who really took more lives than he saved, as I grasped my stomach. He then came at me and aimed a punch, but I caught it in the palm of my hand and I twisted his wrist, making him cry out, as I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head, releasing him in midair and making him land with a heavy _thud!_ on his back, and he groaned with pain, but soon stood up, panting.

"You know, I really don't like hurting you."

_What the hell?_

"What do you mean?" I inquired, my teeth gritted.

"I mean I don't like hurting you."

"And where is this coming from?!"

"Nowhere, from my mouth."

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, what the fuck does that even mean?!"

"I means what it means, Flippy. I don't like hurting you."

Splendid then started to back away, his legs slight bent, as if he was ready to take flight and/or run off. I narrowed my eyes with unease.

"See you later, Flip." He sighed, then ran off faster than humanly possible.

I brushed my hand through my hair, thinking in confusion. What _did _that mean? I turned in the direction I had came, and started my trek to the house, thinking solely on that.

After arriving at my doorstep, I went inside, locking the door behind me and making no rush to go upstairs to my room, my eyes already half-lidded. My drowsiness was starting, and I didn't want to collapse like I did yesterday-er, no, the day before. I made it to my room, discarded of my cap, dog tags, and coat, then I shed off my boots and climbed into bed, turning on my side and closing my eyes slowly. Maybe the nightmares would make me forget.

Then, the nightmares turned real, as two vaguely familiar arms wrapped around my torso from behind, and a male voice whispered in my ear rather maliciously.

"_Miss me?"_


End file.
